Together
by I.will.drink.this.coffee
Summary: Feliciano crying was not a common sight for anyone. And Ludwig especially hated to see him that way. AU/Gerita/Implied Spamano


**Together**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When Ludwig made it to the end of the Vargas' driveway, he noted that at a quick glance everything would appear to be normal. The grand house stood proudly compared to the others, with green shutters and blooming flowers. Among the garden, the tomato plants were beginning to ripen and the grapevines were stretching from one end of the fence to the other.

So sure, at quick glance everything seemed fine.

It was only when he noticed the crying Italian crouched down on the porch that he realized things were most certainly _not_ normal.

Ludwig walked down the path cautiously, only stopping in front Feliciano when he reached the end. The small boy had his face in his hands and was sobbing so loud that even the cicadas halted their humming. Ludwig bit his lip and hesitantly sat down, staying silent until Feli noticed his presence. The boy lifted his head and wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

"L-Ludwig?" He made out, staring up at the German with wide gold eyes, pools of water still flooding them.

Ludwig scratched his head awkwardly and glanced down at the concrete. For all the years of them being friends, even at fifteen years old Ludwig was still uncertain on how to make the Italian feel better. He knew he wasn't all the great with emotion, opposed to Feliciano whose whole persona was based on that. "Yeah..um.. What is the matter Feliciano?" Ludwig stole a quick glance at the auburn haired boy next to him.

Feliciano's chin was trembling slightly and he let out another sniffle. He flexed his toes, for his feet were exposed as they always were when the weather got warmer. "I-It's just that I've been thinking.." he hiccuped.

In any normal situation where Feliciano was bubbly, and loud, and ridiculous, Ludwig might have muttered a comment along the lines of _Well that's a first._ But seeing his unusually depressed friend made him uneasy and frankly worried. He nodded his head, as if telling him to continue.

"I just really don't want to be left behind." Feliciano murmured as fast as he could without stumbling over his words.

Ludwig blinked in confusion. He directed his attention to the house across the street but said, "Can you elaborate Feli?"

Feliciano nodded weakly and sat up slightly straighter. He pushed the loose strands of hair falling into his eyes back before starting. "Y-you already know how young we were when _mamma_ and _papà_ died.. And you already know everything about Grandpa Roma! After they were gone, he raised me and Lovi!'' Feliciano smiled lightly at the thought of his favorite grandfather. But the memories continued and a not so pleasant one of his _nonno_ flooded his mind. The Italian's breath hitched and he continued, "Th-then Grandpa Roma went to Heaven a few years ago too… Now Lovi and I are the only two left. And he's going to leave me soon too."

Feliciano didn't continue talking after that last comment, which alarmed the German greatly. Lovino was going to leave him too? What could that mean? Was he sick or have some deadly disease? Was cancer slowly but surely taking over his body? Lovino had never like Ludwig very much, and the feeling were pretty much mutual, but Ludwig would hate to see anything bad happen to the older Vargas. Especially knowing it would leave Feliciano in a state like this.

"Where is Lovino going?" He finally coughed out into his fist, a little afraid of the answer he might receive.

Feliciano turned to Ludwig quickly and the blonde nearly flinched at his friend's sudden movements. "The only place worse than high school! College! It's where they take people away from their families!"

As the shorter boy broke out into sobs again, Ludwig continued to stare blankly at the house across the street. He was definitely quick to assume the worst of the situation, but Feliciano wasn't completely wrong. Sure, Ludwig himself has always planned on going to university, but as of right now he had some pretty sour thoughts on college too. His brother was graduating school at the end of this month along with Lovino, and as much as he hates to admit it, he would miss the shenanigans Gilbert was always getting himself into around the house.

Not knowing how to respond, they both didn't say anything for a long time. Eventually, Ludwig sighed and adjusted the way he was sitting. "Listen Feli, I…" he began quietly looking anywhere but at the boy next to him. "Gilbert is graduating too, so I get where you're coming from with that.. But I cannot one hundred percent understand your feelings because my grandfather is still here." He paused for a moment, sensing Feli scrutinizing him. Ludwig flushed, swallowed, and continued in a shaky voice, "But you should know, my grandfather loved Roma like a brother. He was heartbroken when he passed. They were best friends."

Ludwig's cheeks were a light shade of pink and he knew it, but from the corner of his eye he could still see that Feli was watching him. So being the mature teenager he was, Ludwig swallowed his pride and turned to him. When their eyes met, Feliciano looked much more familiar. A glowing smile was plastered on his face, but there was still a sadness in his sparkling orbs. His auburn locks fluttered in the late evening breeze and Ludwig could feel his chest tighten. Their eyes stayed locked on each others for a few more moments when Feliciano broke the silence by saying, "They're just like us."

The splash of color darkened on the blonde's face and he quickly averted his eyes to the sky. It was clear of clouds but the sun was already going down. The air was hot and muggy but the light breeze made it the perfect temperature. The neighborhood was quiet, minus the house's windchimes and the dog barking a few houses down. The silence only lasted moments before Feli comfortably began humming. Because humming was an everyday Feliciano activity, Ludwig wasn't concerned. Secretly Ludwig enjoyed listening to the tunes, so when he unexpectedly stopped, Ludwig raised a confused eyebrow at him.

Feliciano was already looking at him and was now nervously wringing his hands. "Except… we're like.. More than brothers."

Ludwig froze. His eyes slowly drifted away from Feliciano's and he sighed quietly. He placed both his hands in his lap and focused his eyes on the sun, knowing if he continued to meet his eyes, his stone heart would break. "Feli… we've talked about this and-"

"I know I know!" Feliciano interrupted, springing forward and grabbing one of Ludwig's big hands with his small one. The Italian could feel his eyes tearing up again, but he couldn't get himself to break his gaze from Ludwig's face. Everything about him was perfect. From little things like the way he held his posture and how his eye twitched whenever he got agitated, to how he could throw a football all the down the field _and_ still manage to score an A on the exam. Sweet, beautiful, perfect, Ludwig.

Once again, Feliciano could feel his chin tremble and he bit his lip. "Ludwig.." he blinked, and allowed the tear to roll down his cheek. The blonde didn't look at him so he continued, "It's just, I've told you how I feel already.." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "And I just really want to know your answer!"

Ludwig slowly turned his head so he was facing Feliciano again, slightly adjusting his hand. The smaller boy's eyes were still closed and Ludwig leaned down a little bit so he was closer to him. "I know, I'm sorry.." He said softly. "I just need more time."

Before opening his eyes, Feli smiled. It was small, but sincere. He kept his head down a moment longer to wipe the excess tears away, and when he did, he stopped to glance at their hands. Still clasped together, their fingers were now intertwined, and Feli knew that was not his doing. His heart skipped a bit, not even being the slightest disappointed when he looked up and saw that Ludwig was staring at the sidewalk for the umpteenth time that day.

Once again, the two fell silent. Moments like these were very rare for them, since quiet wasn't exactly Feli's _forte._ But that's what made the moments more special.

"Lovi is getting married."

The German's eyes widened and he quickly shot his head toward the younger Vargas brother. For the first time that evening, Ludwig wasn't shocked in embarrassment but in confusion. He nodded his head, silently urging him to continue.

Feli slightly shrugged, as if his brother no longer being a bachelor didn't mean much to him. He found himself subconsciously tracing circles on Ludwig's hand with his thumb, and he couldn't will himself to stop. "I heard Antonio talking about it with Emma and Elizabeta," he started off slowly. "It won't be for a long time, but he plans on asking Lovino to marry him after they graduate college. Which is about in four years time, but I know Lovino will say yes."

Ludwig slowly cocked his head to the right, still a bit perplexed. He was never able to tell if the two of them were dating or not, but they had known each other just as long as Feli and himself have, if not longer. He placed his free hand to his temple, the thought of the older Italian causing his face to twitch in irritation. "Well, if any two people were made for each other, it's them."

Completely oblivious to the annoyance on the other teen's face, Feli giggled and leaned over propping his head on Ludwig's broad shoulder. It was something they have both grown accustomed to. Holding back a yawn, Feli let his eyelids drift closed and asked with a smile, "Ludwig, they really could get married you know. It's legal now."

Ludwig merely nodded.

"Well.. Do you think we can ever get married?"

Underneath his head, he could feel Ludwig's body tense, but he didn't dare look up at him. As the the seconds ticked by, as the silence grew heavier, Feli's smile began to drop. He was about to sit up and begin apologizing rapidly, when Ludwig's gruff voice cut him off-

"Maybe."

Feliciano grinned and mentally high fived himself before sitting up again and glancing at his best friend. Ludwig's ears were pink and his cheeks were flushed. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, but not in a mean way. It was just.. A Ludwig kind of way.

Ludwig let out a small huff and quickly stood up, finally disconnecting their hands. For a moment his back was toward Feliciano, but he slowly turned on his his heel. With Feli sitting on the step, Ludwig now towered over him exceptionally. The blonde still refused to make eye contact and he felt like a coward doing so, but he could feel Feli staring up at him with wide eyes. He took a deep breath and finally said the words, "I wouldn't consider marrying anyone else."

Ludwig didn't have time to even think about taking back what he said, for a half a second later, Feli was already wrapping his arms around his neck and placing kisses on his cheeks. "I can't wait for your answer,'' he giggled lightheartedly, still standing on his tippy toes and nuzzling his head in the blonde's neck.

Ludwig slowly brought one hand to the small of Feliciano's back and the other one secured his head against him. He smiled softly against his tufts of hair, a smile that was only reserved for Feliciano Vargas.

He wasn't sure what he felt. But what he did know was that Feliciano was the one person that wasn't allowed to leave his life. Feli was his constant and he wouldn't allow it. Ludwig himself had never fantasized about getting married, or kissing, or anything of the romantic sort. Nonetheless, the only person he could even imagine himself ever doing that stuff with was the Italian he found glued to his arm almost every waking hour of the day. Ludwig wasn't sure what you would classify that as, some people might call it love. And he was kind of okay with that.

* * *

 **Heh, me again.**

 **It was short and sweet and could have been better but I had the idea for a while.**

 **And yeah, Lud and Feli were about fifteen in this and Lovi, Antonio, and Gil, are eighteen. I usually don't make them like this, preferring Lovi and Feli as twins and both younger than Toni and Gil but.. *shrug* Story wouldn't have worked that way.**

 **Also, please go read my Spamano story _Contentment_ if you get the chance! (What? No i'm not just advertising my stories.. what..?)**

 **Review and all that jazz**

 **~Iwilldrinkthiscoffee**

 **1/29/17**


End file.
